Forces of Nature
by Tunder28
Summary: Adam and the team get assigned to kidnapping cases of new mutant kids while a new tale unfolds for the team. Its a make or break case for the team. Cross between Mutant x and Mortal Kombat.Give it a chance
1. Summary Please read

Title: Forces of Nature

Author: Tunder28

Disclaimer: the characters I own, I will give detail on, and inform those of which characters I do own.

Age rating: parental guided, contains some violence.

Just to warn you all, this chapter is not the start of the story. That shall come soon after this, but this is for needed information about the story.

PLEASE READ

Summary:

Mix between Mutant X/ Mortal Kombat. (Conquest). I got this idea when watching the DVD, so don't all turn away at the mention of the mixture. Most of you like my stories as I have heard, and you all know I have a favourite character in Mutant X that stars in most of my stories... Brennan Mulwray.

This will include all the rest of Mutant X and maybe some of the characters from Mortal Kombat. But Mutant X shall be my main theme in the story.

THANKS 4 READING AND PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY AS MUCH AS YOU CAN... NO MATTER HOW MUCH SOME MAY HATE CERTAIN CHARACTERS.


	2. Thunder Storms

Forces of nature

First one to catch some interest. ()

Chapter 1:Thunder Storms

Sanctuary Main Area.

Thunder cracked out side the walls of there home, making all the Inhabitents flinch with its power. Shalimar gave Brennan an annoyed stare as he grinner at her. He had been trying to annoy her most of the day, and now seemed to succeed in seeing her angry due to his joy.

Thunder rebounded off the mountain they lived in, making him flinch and duck. This only merited a remark of a grin on Shalimar's face, casting his earlier efforts into an early grave. As much as he enjoyed watching Shalimar flinch, he hated the thunderstorm that was just sitting on their doorstep. With him being an elemental, and electricity being his winning card, the mixture of the thunder trying to get in, sent his energy shivering in a vain attempt to answer the call.

The energy buzzed under his skin, tingling and making his whole body start to feel slightly numb.

He folded his arm under the other as he tried to get back to reading his book. The author was unfamiliar to him, but it seemed interesting. Mostly about fighting and stuff that happened on the streets that usually lead to crime.

Jesse played aimlessly with the paper aeroplane he had made, whilst trying not to get involved with the two older members of Mutant X. He saw the grin Shalimar gave Brennan due to his reaction to the thunder, and cast his eyes Emma's way.  
It was unbelievable to look at Brennan and Shal, fussing over thunder, and there was Emma, sitting crossed legged and totally in peace with her eyes closed. He grinned at her with out knowing, and jumped when Emma grinned back. Obviously she was picking up on all their feelings, and had felt Shalimar's humour, or maybe even his. But her smile faded as a serious expression coated her face.

Adam tamper with his small experiments in the lab, trying not to drop any thing, or allow it to brake due to his jolt off of ever sudden strike of thunder that came from outside.  
He glanced through the glass wall that showed his team sitting aimlessly about, trying to entertain them selves. He sighed heavily; trying not to let some guilt hit his heart.

They had been hoping to go out tonight, to release some stress and pent up emotions, but he had said a storm was on the way. They had asked why that should stop them and his reply was they might not be able to get back to sanctuary for a couple of days if the storm left too much damage. The helix would not be able to fly back, nor even take a chance in the storm.  
He was still grateful they had stayed. He didn't like the thought that the storm may also wipe out the COM link system, so if some thing happened, the team would not be able to reach him, or help.

Sighing, he placed his test tubes on the table and walked out to them, who were still looking stiff and bored out of their minds.

Leaning against the wall he viewed them all from the length away he was.

Emma with her surging warmth and peace keeping as she meditated. Directly in front of him

Jesse with determined face on to make the paper aeroplane fly. On his left

Shalimar in her feral state as she denied she was unhappy with the weather, and denied it affected her with her one glance at him. On his right sitting at the bottom of the stairs/

And Brennan, sitting absolutely still on the stairs, just to his right sitting on the middle section of the stairs, trying not to show his frigidness due to his powers that clashed with the storm.

Slowly Adam went and sat down next to Emma, who dropped her arms as if they weighed a tone, and breathed out a heavy sigh. "Hey Adam... any idea when this storm is gonna clear up? ..."

Sighing, he shook his head, and watched the team. Brennan shifted about on his perch on the stairs, before dropping his book and closing it. It was far too hectic outside to be doing nothing on the inside.

"Hey Jess, wanna play some ball?"

Jess considered it, "I don't know. It seems to boring to do any thing that needs work". So plainly Jesse had said no, but not the actual words.  
Brennan sighed heavily as he wracked his brain for some thing to do. Just thinking about the storm made his fingertips itch with need to release the energy. Shalimar smacked his arm playfully with a challenging smile, "I'll play, any thing to take my mind off this storm". She was already climbing up and moving towards the court before Brennan could reply. Of course it would have been ok to play against Shal, but still... it was Shal, and he knew he would most defiantly get his butt kicked.

Sighing he abandoned his book on the stairs and followed after her, flinch with ever strike the lightning made outside on the mountain.

Jesse watched as Shalimar easily circled around Brennan, swishing the ball into the net. Brennan collected the ball and tried to wager whether he could actually score once against her.

She defended excellent due to her fast reactions, knocking the ball out of his hands and once again scoring. Sighing, Brennan circled around, knowing the game would take every thing he had, which he was not at that moment ready to give, nor willing to.

Thunder echoed outside, pausing the two challengers only a split second as they raced towards the net. Shalimar had the ball once again, and was sprinting to net with a gleeful expression.

Brennan swung to block her off, and she sprung with her back to him, grinning expectantly while keeping an eye on him. He grinned at her, not capable of doing any thing else as she usually got her way with him and the other members of mutant x. He didn't know if it was her beauty or her cunning tactics that got her, her own way.

She suddenly swung towards his left shoulder, and he had barely any time to react. She lifted the ball, hoping Brennan wouldn't swing his arm up, cutting her throw off in mid air... he did.

Thunder struck hard, rumbling the walls and sending a shiver through the two older members of Mutant x. They halted, before Brennan shot off after the ball. When he picked it up, Shalimar hadn't moved, but stayed frozen in her steps.

She would never admit her fear of the thunder, since a feral's pride was too great, but loud noises sent her off and her senses flying high. She didn't level her eyes with Adam, who was already offering a sympathetic glance.

Brennan shivered as the thunder continued its assault on the mountain they lived in. It was relentless and unforgiving. It lashed with its might at the great walls of Sanctuary, determined to make all its inhabitents know of its presence.

Electricity crackled on Brennan's fingertips, running over the ball and making it singe a bit in his hold. He dropped it with a jolt, clearly not meaning to do that. Sighing frustrated, Brennan moved the ball with his foot, hoping his electricity didn't intend to do another reappearing trick.

Adam shook his head, "It's late. You all need to get to bed. The storm should be over by morning. Shalimar, if you prefer, I can give you some sleeping pills or a sedative. Brennan, if you need some sleeping pills, or if any of you do, come tell me, ok".

The mutant x members all nodded and trotted off to their rooms. Emma hung back for Brennan, who looked at the floor as if defeated. She rubbed his arm to add comfort, giving him a small smile, "It's alright, it'll be over by morning. Try and get some sleep".

Brennan nodded weakly to her, "k... you go on to bed, I'm gonna get some thing first. I'll got bed when I can". Emma nodded after a hesitant step, but kept going until she reached her room, and went in.

Adam still stood there. He had been waiting for Shalimar or one of the others. He gave a small smile to Brennan, which nearly equalled the sympathy Emma's smile had offered.

Shalimar wouldn't need him to give her the pills, since she had some in her room, hidden away. But Brennan didn't value the tables, even though he needed them some times.

He preferred to struggle through rather than tell people about his problems.

He walked up to Adam, feeling weird slightly. "Adam... can I... get some sleep pills. I don't trust my self really tonight".

Adam nodded went to the lab, handing him two small white pills, telling him that they will be active in seconds after him taking them. All he had to do was get to bed now.

He thanked Adam, and went to his room.

The door handle was cold and unwelcoming, but he pushed on, closing the heavy door behind him. The dark room that stood before him, was lit by the moon light outside, but recently flashed with the white fury just outside.

Brennan sighed, reluctantly placing the pills on the table next to his bed and got stripped down to his boxers. When comfy as much as it was possible in the cold and hard bed, he picked the pills up, examining them. Some thing so small, and yet had such a big effect.

Sighing, he relentlessly threw both to the back of his throat and swallowed, hoping he would get some sleep soon.

The lightning flashed as a reminder it was still there, outside his window. Glancing from his flashing hand, to the thundery sea out side, he allowed his hand to sparkle with the power with held in him.

He felt the buzz, the connection between the two... and how they seemed to attract. That he wouldn't allow, since he didn't want his death to come from his own powers.

A glare came over the things around him, shocking him a second. Realising the pills were affecting him, he dropped his hand, recalling the power to be pushed back in him.

His eyelids slowly drooped. He felt drugged, and didn't like the lack of control one bit, but it was just for one night. Once night of all nights when the storm scream of its protest outside.

Slowly, the real world slipped away, and the world of no dreams took him, a blank sleep, controlled by the pills... the drug.

Ok guys. I know that didn't involve any one else in M K, but it will, I promise.

It's building up the story.

So please guys

Reply please.

THX 4 READING

Tunder 28


	3. Mission

Forces of Nature

Chapter 2: Mission

The heavy glaze of the sun started to rise, awakening small animals and any others that were out side. The water that had been poured down onto sanctuary, now slid down the walls, and made journeys to the sea.

Slowly, Shalimar uncurled from her sleeping position on the bed, and stretched her legs out, letting a dead and grateful sigh escape her. Her sleep had been amazing. She felt totally relaxed in her sleeping state, although she hated the thought of not being able to wake properly. She wished she could forget the fright she had received the first time she had taken sleeping pills. Shivering, she climbed out of her warm and welcoming bed, and strode to the bathroom. Getting a quick wash, and changed into her work out clothes, she bounced off to the dojo for an early morning practice.

Adam was up bright and early, at 7 o clock, well before all the other members... except Shalimar. He sighed as a yawn wracked its way up his throat, and his covered his mouth.

He wandered to the lab, knowing the footsteps off by heart, and resumed what he had been looking at, whilst turning proxy blue on. The voice of the machine women came on in the background as he worked.

Emma opened her eyes and grinned as sunlight bloomed into her room, awakening her senses. Getting up, she got washed and changed into comfy clothes, before heading to the kitchen for her favourite breakfast, waffles.

She froze when she entered the room, to see Jesse at the cooker, and jumped with amazement as he turned to place a batch of waffles on the table. He gave her a big grin, and returned to his work.

She quickly grabbed a few and sat down, munching happily away, whilst wearing a smile as she watched Jess. He surprised them all some times.

Brennan woke up groggy, trying to ignore the too loud alarm that vibrated and screeched at him. Sighing, he rubbed his face over with his hands and slowly started to get up. He felt tired still, and hungry. His stomach growled as he caught a whiff of the waffles in the kitchen and had to smile.

Jesse had been devising some thing all day during the storm, refusing to spill the beans. Maybe that was it.

He got washed, and was grateful the tiredness went with it. Throwing a shirt and some pants on, he went in search of the waffles. He found Emma and Jesse sitting down, rather enjoying there quiet moment, so he quickly grabbed a few waffles on a plate, and prepared another plate for the scientist working hard in the lab.

Normally one of the others would do it, but they were busy, and he didn't mind. His trip to the lb was short, and Adam was watching proxy blue, rather than what he was doing.

Brennan put the plate down, and finished off his breakfast, whilst listening in.

"It seems, another menace is loose on the street, abducting children for some weird reason. The police have had no real luck as I was told. So who can these masked villains be? The kids haven't been found, or left any thing behind. None have been found and the number keeps raising folks. 14 kids in a month. Strange how it sounds... so what's so special about these kids... who knows.

Folks, a heads up, keep all the young close at hand. It maybe only the boys being took, but the kidnappers may just change tactics".

Adam sighed, "proxy blue off". The computer instantly went blank, the screen black, as the life it had previously, had been absorbed out of it.

He turned to Brennan, "hey... thanks for the food. But we got a mission. Draw the others into the main area and I'll explain".

Brennan nodded and took off to the others. Shalimar bounced down the steps, smiling with joy as her eyes gave a brief flash. He smiled back, "Hey Shal, if your heading to the kitchen, tell Jesse and Emma, Adam wants us all in the main area now".

Shalimar nodded hesitantly, but went off, and seconds later, she was back with Jes and Emma, scoffing down some waffles.

Seemingly on queue, Adam left the lab and spoke to the group.

"Ok, we got a mission guys-" they all cheered up at the thought of action, "- a contact of mine has informed me of the links with the kidnappings going on around town. It seems, all the kids have a very weak strand of mutant DNA in them all. Not enough to mutate or have powers, but some thing is going on. The last abduction was at the werry Park, where all the kids like 8-year-old boy, James Bolt was kidnapped. Shalimar, I want you and Brennan down there in, Jesse and Emma, I want you two on the helix, hovering over. The park seems the kidnappers chosen place for action. We need to be there if some thing happens".

When they all nodded, the helix was fired up, and they flew to the park, which took 15 minutes.

Brennan and Shalimar got off, and watched as the helix slowly started to lift as stealth mode was in place.  
Shalimar took the lead, allowing her eyes to brighten to their fierce gold, and stalked ahead. Brennan followed behind, watching her back and the surroundings as closely as she.

They all stayed there the remainder of the day. Minutes passed, and minutes turned to hours, before it was 3 pm, and the members of mutant x were all sitting around, bored once again.

Shalimar sat down on the grassy hill, sighing, as still she looked around as if some thing should suddenly burst open, due to them relaxing.

Brennan sat down next to her, and lay back, ignoring the slight wetness of the grass as it sunk into his body. Shalimar smirked down at him, smacking the lower part of his stomach making him sit back up. He stared at her in a plea, but she stuck her tongue out, and turned away before he could try his puppy dog eyes. They didn't really work on her, until he started to talk like a baby.

Shalimar watched, as a small boy played in the sand box 30 feet away, smiling widely at what he had made. He had shorts on, and a yellow top. Brennan followed her eyes, and gave a small smirk before looking the other way. Another boy was high up in the tree, smirking down at the ground. He wore blue jeans, and a stripy blue and green shirt. Brennan lay back down, folding his arms behind his head.

Shalimar turned back to him, and grinned again, before smacking, once again. Brennan grunted and sat up hard, folding his arms childishly and pouting. She pouted back, and with a small smirk turned back to the boy in the box as she took her jacket off. It really was warm today.

He was gone. Shalimar felt a small jolt flash in her as she grabbed Brennan from behind her, her hands franticly trying to wine Brennan's shirt into her hands.

"Shal, what?"

"The kids gone!"

Brennan woke up at that, looking around fast. Quickly a plan hit him, "Ok split up, they can't be far". He took off into the lining of trees, as Shalimar sprinted off in the direction the boy had been.

Shalimar's jacket lay on the ground still where she had been sitting.

"Jess, a kids missing me and Bren are on the look out".

"Ok Shal, be careful though".

She didn't reply, she was too interested in finding him.

Shalimar raced down the small gaps, frantic to find some thing. Shadows moved slowly in the distance in front of her. She took off with lightning speed. When she reached the end, there was the kid, with his mom, and he was asking for some thing. An ice cream as she read off his lips.

Sighing, her gut released its vice grip on her insides, and she lifted her hand as if it weighed a tone. "Jess, its ok, the kids with his mom".

A sigh was heard through the other end, sighs of relief, "Ok Shal".

Shalimar turned and went back to the area where she'd left her jacket, before deciding to follow Bren to tell him the good news.

Brennan looked intently around, glancing franticly for the kid. He started to run, and decided it best to go back to the group of trees, where he had not gotten.

A man thudded into him, nearly knocking Brennan over. The man was just smaller than Brennan, but had misty brown eyes that looked questioning at Brennan. He had most of his hair and face covered with a high necked Jacket, and a cap over his hair. He wore a thin clothed jacked (black), and slightly thin and close to his legs pants. Brennan went to apologise, since he had literally run into the guy when his gut shot up, and hit his throat. The kid with the blue and green stripy top was being clutched against the mans chest.

Instinct hit before any thing else, but the man reacted with lightning speed, as if he had saw the recognition in Brennan's eyes.

He swung around a tree, and ran like a cheater. Brennan gave a grunt of displeasure at running, (it wasn't his best sport) but took off.

Realising he wouldn't catch the man, he decided his saving card would have to come into play. He just hoped the man didn't just turn at the wrong moment to confront him... or the kid may get it.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Brennan sent a streak of lightning into the mans back, sending him crashing to the ground with a yelp.

Shalimar's headshot up when she heard the noise and took off in the direction she'd heard it. She saw Brennan standing over some man, and pulled an unconscious child out from under him. Brennan came towards her with the kid, not really knowing what to do.

She spoke into her COM ring, "Guys, we had trouble. Some guys tried a snatch while I was busy, but Brennan nailed him. We got the kid".

Adam had been listening in the whole time "Great work guys. Jesse, Emma, make sure the kids ok. Bren, Shal, Get the man who tried to snatch the kid".

Shalimar felt a small pang of satisfaction. They had been able to do some thing about it after all.

The helix hovered above, as Shalimar left Brennan with the kid to go collect the guys. Every thing around them seemed in a deadly silence, and stillness.

"Guys... he's gone..."

Ok. How did you guys like that chap.

Thank you all for reading and for the replies.

But please, reply again. I need it like life support.

Tunder28


	4. Failure

Forces of nature

Chapter 3- Failure

Brennan through down his jacket in anger, and dropped heavily down onto the small wall, closely pursued by the other members of the team, who were discussing the recent mission.

Shalimar's voice seemed to seep through his sheltered off mind, when it tried to reserve back to the mission and what had happened. Her hand landed on his shoulder, making him hastily scorn him self when he realised he'd not been listening to her.

"...Brennan. I said are you ok..."?

When he gave her a quick nod, and through up his defensive walls, she sighed, knowing she would be able to get him, of all people, to admit some thing was bothering them.

Jesse and Emma sat down on the wall, next to Brennan as Adam took the lead as if it were as natural as breathing.

"Ok guys. We were lucky today, we got the guy. But he got away, so we've got to be extra careful next time-"

They all nodded, and Shalimar cut in "-ye, but what was with that guy. Brennan's shot should have kept him down, and he snuck around my feral senses... I don't know about you Adam, but I'm not liking this".

Suddenly, Emma seemed to agree, as she had proceeded to tell them on the helix on the trip back, about not even sensing any thing. Jesse's scouting with the helix had turned nothing up on the guy, marking him a ghost.

Adam gave them a small look of disappointment. "You guys just let your guard down-" he saw the others were ready to jump to there own defence, but he raised his hand, stopping them in there tracks.

"So next time we get a hit on these guys, make sure you don't let your selves become distracted..." he gave them all a small stare, but kept it on Brennan when he realised the elemental was not even listening. He remained slouched, with his elbow on his knee, and fist firmly balancing his head. His eyes were driven to float on the fragile waters of his mind.

He needed better answer... more answers.

"...Brennan...Brennan!"

With his name suddenly being called, his eyes came into focus, landing on their leader who had a light angered look on his face. But Brennan didn't need to apologise, when their leaders expression changed from anger to a soft scornful glare.

Adam sighed, "Maybe you should take a rest Bren. Tom is fine so stop beating your self up over it". Brennan felt his face pull into a childish scowl. He hated it when Adam some how knew what he was thinking... it was worse than Emma most time.

His scowl grew when he saw the red haired psionic giving him a worried stare.

Adam had already turned back to the other members of the team, "I want you guys to grab a computer, and search the files on the missing children, make sure to look up there medical records, and any other background information that may be useful. Emma, I want you to go to the Toms family, see if they know about any thing that has happened recently, and make sure Tom is alright, that he's calm".

Brennan lifted his head, "I can go with Emma. I don't need to be left out Adam".

Their leader gave Brennan a look, pondering if he should allow the elemental to go anywhere, but Brennan's jaw was set, so he finally sighed, nodding in agreement.

The two groups split up, Bren and Emma taking the helix while Jesse and Shalimar remained behind to do research.

While they flew, they both spent time reading some information on the family. It seemed, they knew about mutant x, due to one of the relatives being a new mutant. The kid who had nearly been kidnapped, Tom kipper, had a weak strand of feline feral in him.

When they both stopped at the house, Emma made sure Brennan knew what to do. "Now they know about Mutant X, but don't go showing your ability, they aren't that use to new mutants. And don't freak any of them out by saying the guy got away. If they ask, we say he's with the authorities".

Brennan gave her a weary look, "isn't that lying Emma". She gave him a look, one that said, 'what like you don't lie' and knocked on the door.

A tall man around 5 ft 9 opened the door. He looked like age was just touching him, with bits of grey at his temples, but not hitting the rest of his full head of grey hair. His brown eyes held suspicion, but Emma blanketed that out in a few seconds, "Were here to see if Tom is alright, Mr Kipper. We're with Mutant X".

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before nodding and allowing them in. The house seemed like any ordinary house. Hall leading into the kitchen and living room, where they found Tom sitting watching the TV with his mother.

Mrs Kipper stood up instantly, with a look of worry on her face. "What's this?" Emma stepped forwards, and took the lead, leaving Brennan to look around.

As Brennan walked to where Tom was sitting, he heard Emma talking to the parents in the background about what had happened, and reassuring them it wasn't going to happen again.

Tom was sitting crossed legged on the carpet floor, intent on the television. When the thing seemed to go a break, he looked up at the new faces in the room.

Floppy brown hair covered his head; in the style Brennan favoured so much. As soon as Tom saw him, a broad smile appeared on his face. He gave a glance at his parents, and seeing them occupied, stood up and stood in front of Brennan.

Brennan gave the kid a small smirk, "Hey Tom. Would it be ok if I ask you a few questions". Tom nodded, already climbing up onto the smaller couch sitting under the window. Brennan sat down with him; trying not to feel to make him self look foolish.

When he sat, Tom was already looking up at him, expecting something. Brennan felt an odd moment, before choosing his set of questions.

"Tom... can you remember what happened before that man tried to take you". He remembered Emma's little lecture to him about being soft voiced, and gentle with the kid.

Tom nodded, "Ye, I was in the tree, and when I got down, this guy was there. He looked stupid in the uniform, but I didn't say nothing".

Brennan nodded, "you ever seen him before. You know, like any time when you were in school, was he outside, or when you were walking home".

Toms certain shake of his head as no put the question down before any hesitation could arrive.

"Alright. Do you know what happened after you saw the guy?"

Tom stopped for a moment, before recalling. "Ye. I said hi, and he stuck me with some thing". Brennan watched as Tom showed him his right arm, where there was a small area of red, and a small dot in the middle.

"And then, the guy picked me up. I couldn't shout out. I think it was what he stuck me with".

Brennan nodded, "you know what, I think your right Tom. Well, your safe now, you know that now, don't you Tom".  
The kid nodded as if it was too obvious. Brennan continued, "Good. But if you see the guy again, get your folks to call the cops all right, or if you see him some place, go where there's a lot of people. Alright".

Once again, her received a nod, and a broad smile off Tom. Brennan couldn't help it when his own smile won over his face, matching Tom.

As he started to stand, Tom tugged on his arm urgently. Brennan reclaimed his previous place, leaning in when Tom did as if to whisper.

Tom even went as far as cupping his hand around his mouth. "... I saw you..." Brennan half froze, what had the kid seen, " What?"

Tom went even quieter in his whisper, "I saw you. You know, use your power". Brennan doubted in, for a moment, before the kid made a gesture with his hands, the way Brennan through his energy.

Nodding Brennan did cup his hand over the edge of his own mouth, copying Tom in his whispering tactic. "Tom, were you awake after he stuck you with the thing". Tom nodded.

Brennan sighed and whispered even more gently, "Keep it a secret for me bud". After a moment, Tom eventually nodded, "ok. Then were even, you saved me, then I won't tell".

Brennan felt a small pang of relief flood him. Kids mouths blabber some times, but when secrets are forged between friends, no kid would tell it.

"Thanks... I'll see ya then".

Just as he stood, Emma was making her way towards the two of them, "Hey Tom. Bren, you ready to go". Brennan nodded, and with a last look at Tom, who made a gesture to, 'zip' his mouth shut, he left.

As they started towards the helix, Brennan sighed, drawing the attention of Emma, who looked at him in question. When they boarded, he activated the COM link system, "Hey Adam..."

"Yea Brennan. What's up"?

"I found out that Tom was injected with some needle, it wasn't a sedative. I think it just stopped him struggling. He told me he was awake the whole time... and saw me use my powers".

Emma's eyes hit him like he'd run into a brick wall, but he swayed his eyes away from her, not wanting to see the questions awaiting him.

"I thin the guy who tried to take Tom is gonna be wishing he could vanish. Who ever he worked for, he was the first to fail.

The cloaked figured slowly entered the chamber, stopped in a circle carved into the actual floor, kneeling down. Torches held to the wall only lighted the room he was in. The walls surrounding had scattered flags, draping down the walls surrounding him that hung down from the second's floor. The coldness of the stones reflected the mans reaction as two other figures, both having the eerie feel of danger about them, stepped out from behind a wall, on the alter.

In seeing him, they came to the tip of the alter, but not walking up to him. Both were dressed in a silky dark purple that swished in their walk. The cloak they wore went over there heads, as a hood, and held some thing over there eyes, while trailing down there backs, and attaching to another piece of uniform that looked like a the same colour silk, but a baggy shirt, and baggy pants. The long cloak even covered their hands as they held them rested on there stomachs. The taller of the two stood a bit in front of the other, showing he was ready should the shorter man order him since he was in charge.

Their deep voices almost reflected each other, both being dull and dread filling at the same time. The one in front spoke first, "did you acquire the child".

The bowing man didn't talk, but shamefully dropped his head, and shook it.

The two cloaked men looked at each other, as if deciding some thing in the look, and turned back to the man. The taller of the two did the talking, "Failure is unacceptable. You know our rule".

The kneeling man flinched, before speaking up, "allow me to prove my self master. I have some information. I was unsuccessful to grab the child, but there is another. A man. He was the one who prevented me from acquiring the child-"

The shorter man, the one in charge, had a voice of steel, "And blaming others for your mistake is unacceptable!"

The kneeling man lowered his head again, as low as it would go to make it almost touch the floor. "Please master... the man. He shot thunder from his hands and struck me down".

The two-cloaked men both turned to look at each other, before the taller of the two turned back, "Are you certain". The kneeling man nodded, "yes master, I saw it with my own eyes. I even have the remaining result of burns off the attack".

The smaller of the two suddenly smiled, not at all making it look full of normal joy, but dark joy. "Very well. You have redeemed your self with this information. But know this, if you fail again, you shall face the consequences". The kneeling man nodded, "Yes master". The short man, gestured for the man to leave, and he did, leaving them in mere seconds. He swept out the chamber like smoke, fast and swift.

The taller of the two turned back to the smaller man, "If he speaks the truth, then another has been found". The shorter nodded, "Indeed. He may have thought up the idea to save him self, but I would know if he was lying. He spoke the truth".

The taller man straightened, "then what is the next step. Our enemies will expect another attempt for a child". The smaller gave another smile, sick and cruel it was. "Precisely. And that is when we shall move. Get some of our finest fighters, and acquire the thunder thrower". The shorter man turned, and walked up to a small stand, holding coals burning in fire. He seemed transfixed on them. "He is a very rare find indeed. He is too old to teach our ways, but he will learn, as they all did from childhood".

The taller of the two nodded, and then bowed, before walking to the alter wall, and exiting down a corridor that was amazing concealed by the way the bricks seemed to fall into pattern with each other.

The smaller of the two remained, staring into the blare of fire, "A rare find indeed".

Ok guys. How was that chapter?

It was long, as you guys seem to like. I don't think I dragged it out too much.

Thx for replying, and again, please reply to this as well.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	5. Lin Que

Forces of nature

Chapter 4- Lin Que

The constant beating of the ball on the wall, made Shalimar scrunch her hands into fists. She and Jesse had still been looking for information when the other two had gotten back. Brennan had explained every thing the kid had told him, and how the kid knew he had powers. None of them had liked it when they had found out the kid knew.

The drum of the ball on the wall a few feet from her brought her back to reality. Sighing, she turned in her seat to stare at the elemental, who seemed oblivious to the task he was doing. Jesse followed her eyes; he too seemed not to enjoy the beat of the small tennis ball hammering into the wall a few feet away.

Brennan repeatedly threw the ball to bounce off the wall, and come back to him. He ignored the looks off his team members, as he tried to zone more into himself. The latest mission was puzzling him greatly. Tom had been the first to actually be saved from the kidnappers, but still, it had been cut too close. The guy had almost gotten away. Brennan sighed as he felt the tension in his shoulders spread through him. He hated not being able to see the whole picture. He tried to focus more.  
The guy had taken the kid from right under their nose's, had gotten past Shalimar's sense's, gotten past Emma's mind hopping technique, and past Jesse in the helix. Brennan shook his head in disgust that he was lucky he had bumped into the guy. His trail of thought continued, as did the ball hitting the wall.

". Brennnan. Can you go do that some where else, we're trying to do some thing here and your annoying us". Jesse nodded, agreeing with Shalimar, with them both staring at him.

Grunting in annoyance, Brennan pulled him self up, and trudged down the steps to the lower lever of sanctuary, where on the steps behind the dojo, he saw the resident psionic sitting in her normal relaxed position. Her arms looked like they weighed nothing, and her mind looked far away.

Brennan made a mental note to ask Emma to show him how to do that. His mind was far too active and driving him into a wall with its constant questioning of choices being made.

Sighing once again, he had a brief thought of asking Adam what had happened. Their leader had put it down to their tiredness, but there had to be more to it. The kidnapper must have been accustom to pain since his attack had done no visible damage to him, except maybe singe the guys clothes.

When he arrived at the lab, there sat Adam, leaning over some thing only he seemed to understand. Trying not to startle him, he knocked on the wall as the door opened, getting Adam's attention in seconds.

Adam sat back, seemingly forgetting the thing he had previously been so interested in, and turned all his attention on Brennan.

"Yes Brennan. What's up?"

Brennan blew out his breath, as if Adam had just suddenly pointed the obvious out and not noticed it.  
"I can't stop thinking about that guy Adam-"

Adam seemed to suck in his breath, as if readying a speech on not to blame you're self, but Brennan cut him off.  
"-I'm not blaming my self. Its just, the guy seemed like my shot was nothing, and he was up and off in a few seconds. I thought the guy might be a new mutant, but I doubt it. Even some of us go down after one of my shots. I had an idea the guy might just be use to things like that... I don't know".

Adam watched Brennan fret for a few moments, before nodding, "I trailed along those lines as well. I called Mr Kipper and asked to speak with Tom, in case any thing was forgotten, and he said the guy had a weird symbol on his wrist. I got Tom to draw a picture of it and his parents scanned it to me. I sent him some other images, and he identified it with out doubt. I did some digging and got in touch with one of my contacts to see if he knew what it was".

Adam reached onto his desk, and pulled a picture off it, handing it to Brennan. "Any ideas?"

The image was of a three-sided blade, with a triangle in the middle, linking it all. Brennan shook his head, "No... Shouldn't the others see this, they may find some thing". Adam nodded, "I just got this a few minutes ago. I'll give it to Jesse and Shal and see if they come up with any thing. But, my contact gave me some feed back over it. We really should do this as a group, let every one find out together so no one has to repeat them selves ". He through a smirk at Brennan and headed out into the main area of Sanctuary. He spoke briefly into his COM link, asking for them all to gather in the main area.

Jesse and Shal came down the stairs, defeated looks on their faces, while Emma hopped along, already at peace once again.

"Ok guys, here's the low down. Tom has identified an image, or tattoo he saw on the kidnapper's wrist. I sent it to a contact of mine, and he gave me this". Adam typed away the main computer for a few seconds, before the screen blinked, and an image of the sign he'd described to Brennan, popped up.  
"This is what it looks like. Now, this tattoo, links this man to an ancient occult that specialises in being assassins. The tattoo would be branded into the person, at childhood, marking them into a group know as the Lin Que. I believe this is why all the kidnappings are of boys still in childhood".

Shalimar shook her head, disgusted, "So they steal kids away to train them to be assassins". When Adam nodded, her disgusted look grew.

Adam continued, "Now this occult is very old, and the actual leaders of the group is believed to deal in black magic, of ancient times".

Brennan huffed, "come on Adam. Black Magic? ..." His disbelieving look passed across all the member's of Mutant x faces. Adam sighed, "Well why not magic. Some people don't believe new mutants exist, what's to stop this from existing".

His words faltered them, but Brennan still seemed doubtful. Never the less, Adam went on, "Well, there has been some dealings with these people a while ago. They have been involved in some assassinations of some very high up people. They are said to be a secret occult, that are like smoke".

Jesse shook his head, "So do they have powers... like us? It would make sense then if that guy got past us so easily".

Adam wagged a finger from Jesse to Brennan, "Brennan thought that up. They may have... but no one knows. When they appear they leave destructions where they've been, and then vanish. They leave families shattered, and death. Since we're involved already, I want you 'all'... to stay alert. I don't want any thing bad to happen to you guys. Understood. They are highly trained fighters, so don't hesitate even for a moment, because that maybe all it takes".

The silence was heavy in the room. Adam hadn't realised his words hit them so hard, his caution. They all looked like he was saying there last mission had brought them up against some great force.

Brennan gave him a grin, "Don't worry Adam, were not so helpless. If some of them are new mutants, well we got powers too. We'll deal with them, as a team".

Intense agreement passed between the young members of the team, making Adam's heartburn for a moment. That was one of the reasons he had chosen them all. They were all team players, and eventually did deal with things as a whole team. A strong team they were together. Letting his eyes run over them all, all their faces showing a stern strength of confidence. Sighing, he nodded, "Just watch each others backs, and keep your eyes open. It's getting late, why don't you all head off to bed".

With a slow nod off them, he walked back to the lab.

Shalimar glanced suspiciously at Brennan, but he too had the same look, following Adam. Pushing off the wall, she recalled it being around 10 when Jess and her had been called by Adam, and rubbed her head, as if to get the sudden tiredness out.

Jesse and Emma had no problem saying there good nights, and went to there rooms. Their doors closed quickly behind them, showing their eagerness to get some sleep.

Brennan still had his arms, crossed, sitting on the small table where it held a computer keyboards to his left. Now finally there were answers. He was a bit surprised Adam had check up to see if they had missed any thing. Apparently, they had.

Shalimar stood watching him, and when he noticed, gave her a small nod, as if saying to her as well, he wasn't blaming him self. She raised an eyebrow, showing she wasn't convinced. She trailed back to him, linking his arm and pulling him the direction of his room. He didn't resist the pull, but flowed with it. Tiredness started to knock on his brain, already entering, and when he reached his room, he thanked Shalimar, and sunk on top of his bed. Tiredness reeled him in like a fish caught by the fisherman.

Shalimar waited for the steady breathing to come from Brennan's room, before walking to her own. Closing the door behind her, she proceeded to get changed, and then got in bed. Tucking the covers under her chin, she stared up at her ceiling. 'What a time not to be sleepy'.

The recent mission had been playing on her mind too. When she had found out the guy had slipped past her, she felt suddenly empty. All her years of training her self so she was the best, and now some occult came along and showed her how much she really didn't know.

Sleep seemed to pounce of her oblivious mind, pulling her under is torrent. She didn't have time to answer any of her drifting questions.

But she made her stubborn side rise, promising that next time would be different. She wasn't going to relax and let the guy get past.

She would be waiting for them, just as she knew on some other level, that they would be waiting for a reaction off there new enemy.  
But they wouldn't expect her... no one ever did.

How did you like that one guys.

Please bear with me with the mixture. I'm trying to make it entertaining.

Thx for the replies, but some more would be even better.

THX 4 READING

Tunder28


End file.
